Shadow War
by bleedingshadows94
Summary: Teridax now reigns high and mighty in the Matoran universe. But now, there is resistance. And they will stop at nothing to bring down the invincible ruler. How will they fight off the new threats? You'll just have to read to find out!
1. Ch 1: The Whisper

Hello everyone! I haven't done anything for quite a while here, and since I'm cancelling my writing of "Hope", I'm going to be writing a brand-new FanFic! This one is, luckily, more true to the actual story. But yes, it will have my own stuff, don't worry. So now, without further ado, I hope you enjoy _Bionicle: Shadow War_!

(((Scene Change)))

((A/N))

(((Island half a kio from Artahka, Toa Nuva ETA 20 minutes from Metru Nui)))

Twelve figures sat around a strange statue of a Kanohi Hau. It was strange in the fact that no matter where you looked, no matter what angle you saw it from, you always be staring it in the face. They had sensed the storm in Karda Nui and they knew what had happened. But a stirring was troubling them. One of the figures opened his eyes from his meditation and looked at his brothers.

"Is that...?" he asked slowly.

"Yes. It is. Teridax..." another said. "I knew he couldn't stay away."

"So the Plan is... complete?" the first asked.

"No. Not yet. But soon..."

The first figure cursed softly under his breath. "Then perhaps it's time for some reconnaissance." A third figure opened his eyes from his meditation, a slight smirk spreading across his face. "Ooh, I agree." he said.

"I thought you would. But no, I think we need more... finesse... send the twins."

"Understood." two quiet voices said at the same time.

"Good." the first figure said with a slow nod. "Teleport to Stelt. Commandeer a boat and head north to Metru Nui."

"On it." the male voice said.

"Consider it done." the female voice said, and the two figures were gone. The first figure then turned to the second.

"Prepare the weapon cache. It's time."

(((South of Metru Nui, Toa Nuva ETA 8 minutes)))

Lewa Nuva tapped a few controls on Axalara's dash and leaned back nonchalantly. Pohatu did the same, the words AUTOPILOT ON flashing on his mask's HUD. However, Kopaka kept his hands on the Jetrax's controls, face as expressionless as ever.

"Is it feeling a little cold up here, or is it just me?" Pohatu joked, smiling behind the face guard. But Kopaka did not laugh and Pohatu looked down in defeat. Gali sat on the edge of Jetrax's wing, her legs swinging back and forth as the stared at Hopaka, who was pretending not to notice her. Tahu scoffed.

"Jealous much?" Takanuva said with a slight chuckle, his size already having decreased almost to normal size.

"Pfft. Me? _Jealous_?" Tahu laughed sarcastically . "As if..." Takanuva watched Tahu, who's aura flared around him in a mix or anger and sadness.

"If you say so..." the Toa of Light said with a shrug as Tahu pushed himself off the Axalara, his armor shifting slightly to his needs so he could keep up with the huge assault craft.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the grand city of-" Pohata was cut off by the sight of huge fortress walls being erected around the continent. The Toa all stared in disbelief and Gali placed her hand over her heart light.

"Mata Nui protect us..."

But Tahu wasn't going to wait around. He was a leader. And he had to take action.

"Pohatu, go attack the remaining ships. The ones _not_ on fire. Lewa, Kopaka, strafe the area with fire. Everyone else, get off the ships and try and figure out what the heck is going on!" he said, flying off towards the island. He landed and the armor shifted on his body back to its dormant state. The other three did the same and they charged towards the doors.

Pohatu had already veered off, the other two craft joining him as they flew in perfect unison, drawing contour lines all across the sky as they flew. Pohatu banked slightly to get a good look at the blue Toa on the ground and smiled, waving at Hahli. But she did not wave back. He guessed she hadn't seen him and he hit the booster on his ship, flying towards the coast.

The ships began turning their cannons on him, and Pohatu flew close, low and fast, peppering the ships with fire from his vehicle's two wing-mounted Rockslide Cannons. The heavy weapons, which were made for dealing damage to whole mountains, easily tore through the Makuta's ships, each slowly beginning its descent to the bottom of the ocean. For the heavier ships, Pohatu smirked as he would fire his heavier blaster, the cannons setting fire to the Destroyers as they, too, began to sink.

Meanwhile, Kopaka had flown over, firing his three cannons at the Rahkshi, which were screeching and jumping, swinging their staffs at the sky, only to be destroyed by the balls of pure light. When things were too danger-close to the Matoran, both he and Lewa would fire their lasers, which tore through the Rahkshi armor just as well. Within only twenty minutes, all the enemies had been destroyed, and the three ships were able to land near the Coliseum.

Pohatu was the first to jump off his airship, armor instantly shifting back to its dormant shape, color darkening back to its brown colour, and he grabbed a large bulky guard angrily.

"What's going on here, huh?" he snapped. "Why is Metru Nui a-" Tahu pulled the Toa of Stone off the guard, who was looking a bit shocked at the sudden attack.

"It's the Order of Mata Nui." the Fire Toa said. "And if it wasn't for them, we wouldn't have come back to a home." Pohatu did not answer. He bowed his head in apology and turned back to the Rockoh.

"So what happened?" a voice shouted. They turned and saw both Hewkii and Hahli sprinting towards them. "Did it work?" they both yelled in unison.

"Calm down." Gali said with a chuckle, waving her hand at the two younger Toa. "We did it..." she said, smiling.

"So he's awake? For real?" Hewkii said, shaking with excitement.

"For real." Tahu answered. "Mata Nui is finally awake."

Hewkii and Hahli bumped fists, trying to contain their excitement, although failing as they both jumped up and shouted with joy.

"So it's true..." Dume said, hobbling over to the nine Toa. "That's what that earthquake was, wasn't it?" the Turaga smiled happily and Tahu nodded. Vakama soon joined his fellow Turaga and bowed.

"It is an honor to welcome you back here." Vakama said, turning to Dume. "Shall we?" Dume nodded, and the two walked towards one of the several elevators placed on the side of the Coliseum. Dume pushed a button on a control panel and the elevator rose. A large screen projected up in front of them as they reached the top, and the two Turaga of Fires' faces appeared on viewscreen all over Metru Nui. Matoran, who had been scooping away parts of broken Rahkshi or attempting to rebuild rubbled shacks all looked up at the screens.

"Fellow Matoran." Dume began. "I ask you to lend an ear to our message. Your Toa Nuva have returned. The Great Spirit has awoken!" No one had to strain to hear the cheers from all across the massive city. "Tomorrow, you are all invited to the Coliseum. There will be a celebration, the likes of which has never been seen!"

But Hahli did not feel like celebrating, even now. She could not help but remember Matoro, who had given his life that Mata Nui might live. And despite all the wounded and the dying among the defenders, she could not help but feel it had all been a little too ... easy. True, there had been some unexpected help: the airships, the Bohrok, the storm. But they had faced an army of Rahkshi. Something told her they should not have won, at least not with so much of the city still intact. She smiled. Turaga Nokama would have chided her for worrying so much. No matter how things seemed, the Great Spirit was awake for the first time in over one thousand years. Light had triumphed over darkness, hadn't it? The Toa had achieved their destiny and saved the universe, hadn't they? And that meant all was well again; nothing very bad could happen now, could it?

Hahli turned to head toward Ga-Metru, humming a song Nokama had once taught her. One written long ago that spoke of hope for tomorrow. Perhaps, if not for the music, she might have heard the sound of dark laughter on the wind.

(((END OF CHAPTER 1)))

Just so you know, the last 2 paragraphs are copied from the story serial "Destiny War", which can be found on BionicleStory(dot)com or BioSecotr01(dot)com. The story will be awesome, I can tell. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Ch 2: Hostile Takeover

The second chapter of _Shadow War _continues. Will you meet new characters? Will this be the last chapter? Will you have a gasm after reading this? Probably not. But please, we shall continue!

(((Scene Change)))

((A/N))

Dume stood upon his high perch, the other Turaga sitting in various seats behind him, broken statues of Vahki lining the wall behind them.

"Today, we honor Mata Nui, who has at last returned to us from the Darkness into which he was cast by the evil Makuta!" Dume said, his voice amplified by the microphone sprouting from the panel in front of him. The Matoran all cheered. "And we honor the Toa Nuva, who awakened the Great Spirit once more... all the Toa, living and dead, who have helped bring about this glorious day!"

"Today, the Matoran people are free from fear," Tahu said into a small microphone handed to him by an attendant. "After too long... free from doubt... and free from the chains the Makuta would have placed upon them!" Again, a loud cheer filled the Coliseum. But suddenly, a chill wind cuts through the assembled crowd as a shadow falls over Metru Nui. Gali shivered.

"That icy gust that freezes the spirit..." she said quietly. "I have felt that before." Kopaka turned his eyes upwards.

"No... it can't be." he whispered. "The stars!" he shouted, pointing upwards. "Look what's happening to the stars!" High above, the stars over Metru Nui whirl in a dance of madness. When the points of light at last come to a stop, they form an image-the unmistakable form of the Mask of Shadows!

Tahu looked up, fists clenched, glaring up at his enemy's sparkling face. "This is impossible." He said. "Why would the stars shift to form the image of Makuta Teridax's mask? Unless..."

"I think I know..." Kopaka cut him off. "But Great Beings protect us if I'm right."

There was silence. At first, no one dared to breathe, let alone speak. Then, the answer came as sinister laughter carried on the wind.

"Makuta!" Tahu shouted, spitting fire angrily from his mouth. "I don't know how you survived, but show yourself!"

"_Show myself, you insignificant flea? Look around-I am everywhere. I am everything you see."_ the voice said. _"The Toa Mahri brought Mata Nui back from death... but before his spirit could return to his body, mine slipped in and took its place. So when the 'noble' Toa Nuva awakened the Great Spirit, they awakened his body... with my mind. I am the ground you walk on. The air you breathe. No longer must I fight you to rule a Universe. I _am _the Universe!"_ There was a hushed whisper that soon turned into a low hum of fear. _"Of course, Mata Nui's true spirit might prove to be a problem someday._ _But fortunately, I have trapped it inside the Mask of Life... And the Mask itself has been hurled from this universe, never to return."_

"We have fought you before and won." Tahu said, pointing a finger at the sky. "The Toa Nuva, Toa Mahri, Toa Hagah- all of us will fight you to the end!"

"Yeah!" the other Toa yelled in agreement.

"_Ah, the brave Toa of Fire... now no more than a match to be extinguished beneath my heel."_ the voice hissed sinisterly. _"The Plan is finished, Toa. The game is over. And with Mata Nui forever banished-the universe is mine!"_

Suddenly, the ground shook, and the Matoran screamed. A bolt of lightning crashed down from nowhere, and struck the Coliseum ground.

"Everyone, out!" Kopaka shouted into Tahu's microphone, before freezing it in a block of ice and throwing it to the ground. The Matoran were already scrambling for the exits by the time the mic had smashed on the ground. The Toa ran for the exits as well, already trying to come up with a way to destroy the new enemy.

(((Onu-Metru docks)))

They had heard it. The voice. The recon mission was now, in their minds, over. After hearing Teridax's voice echoing over everything, they were sure they would be doomed. But they would not surrender. The male placed a small device in the bottom of the boat and he and his sister disappeared into the archives. The male activated his Kanohi Akaku and scanned the surrounding areas, cradles for stasis tubes each marked with a stone that described what would be in its contents. The mask's eyepiece flicked over each small stone and insect, zooming as far as its abilities would allow. Finally, he shut off its search function and shook his head.

"Is something wrong?" the female asked, glancing over at her partner.

"Nothing, sister. Let's continue." She nodded, pulling up her scarf and followed him into the depths of the caverns. Their footsteps were near-silent as they traveled, hoping not to wake any mysterious Rahi that might be lurking in the dark.

(((Coliseum)))

Matoran scrambled in fear, bolts of flaming electricity crashed to the ground, causing small craters to form in their wake, as the people ran. One of the bolts came and struck a small spire that rose from the edge, causing it to shatter and the spire fell. Several Matoran were underneath its direct path and looked up, shrieking in fear, knowing certain death would come and then... nothing.

The group of villagers looked up and saw Toa Onua Nuva standing underneath the hunk of Protodermis, his Adaptive Shield, combined with his massive strength, had stopped it from crushing them, but they knew he couldn't hold it for long.

"Go!" he shouted, straining under the huge block. The eldest of the group nodded and ushered his companions away as quickly as possible as Onua turned and threw the block up into the air, swinging his fist up at it as it came down. His immense strength was more than enough to put a large hole in it, as it shattered into hundreds of pieces. The Adaptive Shield quickly reduced to its normal size on his shoulder, and he charged out one of the exits, which was collapsing. He dove and rolled when he hit the ground, tumbling across the dirt-ridden floor as the tunnel exit collapsed, blocking him off from the others. He considered removing the rubble, but knew that the unstable tunnel would collapse completely if he removed its only support. The other Toa would have to wait.

"Slag..." he muttered to himself as he ran out of the other side, breaking away from the Coliseum. Quickly, the black-armored Toa turned and began heading East/North-East, towards Onu-Metru. He knew that if he could get there, he would be able to hide from Teridax's eyes, the tunnels being far too dark for even his new powers to penetrate.

"I hope..." he said to himself as he ran.

(((Ko-Metru entrance)))

Kopaka was frantic. He didn't think there was much he could do to protect his people from an enemy he could not see, feel, or sense. Even his Mask of X-Ray Vision was going to fail him. The Toa of Ice cursed under his breath as the Matoran were even now running past him into the snowy mountains, hoping the blizzards would hide them. But Kopaka knew it wouldn't. The Master of Shadows was now the Master of the Universe. Even Kopaka got a cold chill from the thought of losing. But he couldn't... not yet.

His armor blended well against the snow, a few Matoran did the same, but the others were still quite easily seen. Ta-Matoran tried their best to burrow under the snow, only to get stuck and need assistance, usually which Kopaka provided.

There was a soft crunching of snow underfoot. A strange sound, as it moved calmly towards Kopaka, where as every other crunch he heard came from Matoran who were running. But these footsteps... calm walking, as if the owner of those feet could wait all day and not be affected by any of the cataclysmic events. Kopaka stopped. So did the footsteps. He started again, and so did they. Kopaka turned, pulling out one of his two blades and scanned the area. Nothing. He saw footsteps that didn't look like his, but...

Quickly, he activated the heat-vision clip in his mask and saw what appeared to be a tall, slender figure amongst the snow. And yet, he could not see anything else. There was no features, no body, no nothing, really. He turned it off, looking through the basic eyepiece at where there should've been someone. He was about to shout at the nonexistent figure, but before he could open his mouth, a hand was placed firmly over it and he blacked out.

When Kopaka was finally able to open his eyes, he was in a large round room with lightstones imbedded in the walls and some torches placed variously between stones around him. Even in this light, Kopaka could make out a few figures, although their features were still obscured. After his eyes had adjusted to the light, he saw he was in a place that was either underground or in a warehouse. He figured it was the former, but he couldn't be sure.

"Ah, good, he's awake." said a voice, and Kopaka looked around. He sat up, wincing slightly in pain as his side seemed to tear. "Be careful." the voice said, and Kopaka stared around the room, trying to figure out who was talking. But the sound seemed to be coming from an empty space. "We were wondering when you'd get up."

"Ugh... we?..." Kopaka groaned, rubbing his aching head.

"Yes, I accidentally knocked you out with more gas than I intended too." the voice laughed, and it felt as though Lewa was trying to play a prank. But there wasn't time for pranks. Not after what had just happened.

"Who are you?" the Toa of Ice hissed.

"I think I can explain that." a female voice said. Kopaka was approached by a broad-shouldered woman clad in blue armor, which was covered in scars in pits. She looked ancient yet...

"My name is Helryx, and I'm the leader of the Order of Mata Nui. My companion, the one who gassed you, is Jerbraz. Wave to Kopaka, Jerbraz." Helryx smirked.

But there was only an empty space. Kopaka activated the heat-vision clip once more and saw that there was, indeed, someone sitting there, waving his hand.

"But you're-"

"Invisible, I know." Jerbraz said. "But if you could see me, you'd see how handsome I am."

"Can it, Jerbraz." another figure said. "You haven't even seen _yourself_ in a few thousand years."

"Aw, ruining my fun again, Tobduk. You really must stop."

"If I could find your neck, I'd stop you from breathing." Tobduk growled.

"Enough!" Helryx said, raising her hand. We have more pressing issues." she turned back to Kopaka. "Before you ask, because you're obviously a very curious boy, we're in a Knowledge Tower that's almost completely covered. We can't be seen. Secondly, I'm sure you've heard of us, haven't you?" Kopaka nodded. "Good. That's why I, as leader of this Organization, get to introduce you to the people who are going to save us." Helryx smiled and nodded towards one of the figures who was sitting quietly, both hands placed on a Protosteel cane, and a frail body covered in black and various other dark colored armour.

"No..." Kopaka whispered his eyes widening. "It can't be. You guys are-"

"Makuta." Helryx said.


	3. Ch 3: The League of Twelve Shadows

(((Scene Change)))

((A/N))

Okay, well, the last chapter had (obviously) some points from the final comic from 2008. I hope to incorporate a lot of canonical story elements into this, as well as my own ideas. In case you don't realize this, _Shadow War _takes place over the one year that Mata Nui has been in space/on Bara Magna (the comics say he was away for a whole year) and I figure a lot can happen in that time, so this is my own... you know... stuff.

(((Submerged Knowledge Tower, Ko-Metru; 50 minutes after Mata Nui's banishment)))

Kopaka stared in disbelief. What was he seeing? The Order of Mata Nui, and organization sworn to secrecy and to do everything in its power to save Mata Nui, was now sitting with him, the Toa of Ice destined with awakening the sleeping Mata Nui, and several Makuta, sworn enemy of Mata Nui. It was, in all manner of speaking, a room full of contradictions.

_Nevermind that... _Kopaka thought. _Whatever's going on, I'm sure it's some sort of trick._ Without thinking, he drew his Ice Sword and went to charge the nearest Makuta, only to have a blade pressed to his throat. He couldn't see the blade, nor the user, and realized it must be the invisible Jerbraz.

"You're not thinking." Helryx said, leaning back into a makeshift chair made of several burlap sacks against the wall. "So do it." Kopaka did, but didn't realize anything. The blank look on his face told all. Helryx sighed heavily. "You really don't see it? All of the Brotherhood is _dead_. You saw the Storm, and that killed the most dangerous Makuta left in the Brotherhood, and after what you now know what Teridax did, do you _really _think he has any reason to keep it _alive_?"

It took a few moments for him to process it, but then it dawned on him. These Makuta were _not_ members of the Brotherhood.

"They've severed all ties with those monsters. They're called the League of Twelve Shadows. Kinda neat, huh?" Helryx smiled, her outer figure seemingly unaffected by the apocalypse that surrounded them.

"So what're they here for?" Kopaka growled softly.

"Weren't you listening?" Helryx said, glaring up at Kopaka. "They're the only ones who can stop this. At least, that's what I'm hoping."

"You're hoping?" Kopaka said, unconvinced. His eyes wandered to the shadowy figures sitting around the tower. Each one had a dark Krataa-like shape on their armor, on both shoulders and the right side of their breast-plate.

"Is there a problem?" the first figure Kopaka had seen asked. It was the first time he had heard them, and the voice was strangely calming. It was a frail voice that matched its owner's physical form.

"No... nothing." Kopaka lied.

"Let me introduce the eldest of the League," Helryx said, gesturing to the Makuta. "Appropriately named Eldra." a small smile crossed her face as Eldra nodded his head in Kopaka's direction, a friendly greeting.

"I'm guessing you're the leader?" Kopaka asked, his curiosity now piqued enough to force him to talk. Eldra laughed and shook his head. The laugh was unlike Teridax's, it was soft and calm, but it was a very dark one, nontheless.

"No, no." Eldra said, his mouthplates moving to reveal a smile. The mask looked like the elongated version of the Kanohi Kraahkan he had seen in a carving, but it had several large, oval-shaped bumps on the forehead, tell-tale signs of a Great Rau. "I'm the Number 1."

"Wait... if you're the Number 1 but you're not the leader... who is?" Kopaka asked, slightly confused.

"Me..." a soft voice said from a corner. Kopaka looked over to where it had come from and could barely make out the figure sitting on the floor, the only one not sitting on a bench or chair of some kind. Only one eye glowed brightly from behind his mask, and Kopaka raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"And what number are you?" Kopaka asked, trying not to shout, as instinct wanted him to, in order to communicate with the Makuta farther back in the room. But the figure did not answer. Instead, his forefinger glowed with electricity and he raised his hand, tracing a large "0" in the air, then drew a line directly through the middle of it. Kopaka stared at the lightning shape that crackled and illuminated its forger's face for a moment, but it died down before he had a chance to see the Makuta's face.

"Number 0." Eldra said, looking back at Kopaka.

"Seerup." the voice said.

"Seerup?" Kopaka asked quizzically, looking at the figure. He could hear Tobduk scoffing at the thought of all the attention to the Makuta. They all ignored him.

"That's right. The original member, and the only one who spent more time alone than Spiriah." Seerup stood up and slowly walked into the dimly lit portion of the room, and Kopaka got a clear look at him. He was thin and trail, and not much taller than Kopaka himself. He had a body that looked much like a miniature version of Teridax's form when they had first encountered him. His mask was the only thing that was different. It was mostly featureless, being only oval in shape and fitting directly over his face. There was no mouth piece and only one eye hole, which situated over his right eye. The mask was black with a few red lines that sprouted from the eye hole in a swirlish pattern, but they faded as they swirled away. When Kopaka looked closely, he could even see that the red swirls looked as though someone had merely taken molten Protodermis, formed that shape, and stuck a mixer in where the right eye hole was, the mask seeming to literally swirl inward to the eyehole.

"Nice mask. What is it?" Kopaka asked, slightly intrigued.

"Oh, this?" Seerup asked, pretending to be surprised, though he had already noticed Kopaka studying the mask and anticipated the question. "It's a Faxon, Mask of Kindred."

"Mask of Kindred... is that any good?"

"Only for when things are too tough to handle with any other powers." Seerup said, obviously smiling behind his mask. It was strange, actually, because even though his mouth wasn't visible, Kopaka could tell he was smiling. It made Kopaka's flesh crawl, but he decided to ignore that for now.

"Well, enough chit-chat." Helryx said, laughing as she stood up, breaking the quiet tension between the two. A quick introduction, since you've already met Seerup and Eldra, the others are Melek, Held, Grom, Alon, Trag, Gulf, Gematria, Gehenna, Whipt, Spirito, and Exom. The League of Twelve Shadows. See?" ((A/N: Gehenna and Gematria were names chosen because both were included as song titles in Slipknot's "All Hope Is Gone" album, and I liked the names. As it so turns out, Gehenna is a place of suffering, or equivalent to hell, where as Gematria is the art of taking certain numbers and replacing them with Hebrew letters, look it up for more information.))

Kopaka nodded. He noticed that of the twelve Makuta, only two were female. One, Held, was tall and slender, with a short sword attached to her back, and the other was Gehenna, who's appearance was similar to Gematria, who was sitting next to her. She wore a tattered scarf around her face that concealed the bottom half of her Kanohi Shelek, and wore a sword on her back, the same as the one next to her. He figured they were twins. ((A/N: Yes, that's twins. Why? Because twins are cool, and twins are even cooler when they're Makuta versions of something in the real world, but you'll see what they are later. Hehe.))

"I suppose it's time we go." Helryx said, her face far more serious.

"About time." Tobduk grunted as he stood up, using his staff as a support and watched Held support Eldra as he stood up, doing the same with his cane, a very odd cane, Kopaka thought, as it's Protosteel form rose just above Eldra's hip, before it's tip blew up in a round ball covered in small spikes that did not seem to bother the old Makuta in the least.

"Let's go."

(((Ga-Metru, 48 minutes after Mata Nui's banishment)))

Gali and Hahli both floated just under the water surface of the canal, which raged by overhead, kept in place only by their control over water and superior swimming ability, and kept from suffocating thanks to Gali's Kanohi Kaukau Nuva. The elder Toa of Water supported Turaga Nokama in her arms to keep her from being dragged away from the current.

"What are we going to do?" Hahli asked, looking quite worried.

"I wish I knew..." Gali said, staring up through the water at the darkened sky.

"There is not much we can do, but pray that the Great Beings will guide us." Nokama said, looking down and shaking her head.

"Not to insult you, Turaga," Hahli said, "but I don't think the Great Beings can do much right now." Hahli expected a scolding from her old teacher, but the Turaga nodded in agreement.

"I just hope we can survive... with the Great Spirit gone, will the Three Virtues really help?" Gali asked. Then she shook her head. "No, what am I saying? They _must_ work! But under the current circumstances, I think that it's possible that... we can bend the rules a little bit. In light of the situation."

Hahli smiled. "Now you're thinking more like the new generation." she giggled and winked. Gali nodded.

"Perhaps it's time we seek some help from your friend, the Toa of Air." Nokama said, looking at Hahli.

"I agree. Lesovikk.

(((Po-Metru, Assembly Village, 57 minutes after Mata Nui's banishment)))

Pohatu stopped and entered a small abandoned hut. He was sure the owner wouldn't mind. He was only staying for a little bit of time to rest. He sat down on the small couch, which only feet from a table with designs and a few small components for some invention or other, which had been dropped when the assembly had been called. It was strange how things were turning. It was like a horror novel, when the main character finds out that the person that he always saw but never payed attention to turned out to be the main bad guy all along.

Then he realized that it was exactly what it was. After Teridax's defeat, no one payed attention to him until they found out he had taken over the Maxilos robot that was destroyed in the Pit. And he had once again disappeared. They had figured he was done on more than one occasion, everyone had, and when they weren't paying attention, he turned around and took control of the Universe.

_Try explaining that to the Great Beings._ Pohatu thought. _'Oh, sorry, we lost your most precious creation to a madman who was put in there as a way to prevent things like this from happening.'_

The Toa of Stone sighed and shook his head, looking out the window at the blackening sky. His heart was pounding, and he wished he could do something, but he knew the truth: there was nothing he could do. Pohatu was usually an optimist, but this was different. There was _no_ bright side to this.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, trying to make sense of the situation when there was a loud sound, like an explosion. His eyes snapped open and he flipped his arms, producing his Climbing Claws, readying for a fight when part of the wall collapsed.

_No way! _Pohatu thought. _There's no way he would target me like that!_ Then he heard the familiar sound that was like a Doom Viper's hiss combined with the growl of an Ash Bear.

"No..." Pohatu said, his eyes widening as he looked up at the creature, its brown armor glinting in the low light conditions, and the vision horrified him. "Another Rahkshi... and it's one of _his _sons! Pahnrahk!"

(((END)))


	4. Ch 4: Dark Thoughts

(((Scene Change)))

((A/N))

Ha! You guys probably thought that this would be a slightly different type of chapter than last time (where the Makuta, e.g. "Bad guys" turned out to be good), but you're wrong! Or are you? Maybe you should read this and find out, in the next exciting installment of... DORA THE EXPLOR- er... Shadow War!

(((Le-Metru, Moto Hub, 56 minutes after Mata Nui's banishment)))

Lewa slowly glided to the ground amongst the tangle of cables and broken tubes and sighed. This was _not_ good. Already, his breath was shaky from fear. Le-Matoran passed him, screaming loudly, only to go into fits of insane laughter.

_Is this just a dream? Is everyone just... crazy?_ Lewa thought to himself, looking up. He was shocked to see Toa Hagah Iruini standing and smiling up at a broken chute. _Okay, now I _know _I'm dreaming. He couldn't be here. He shouldn't be here... why is he here?_

While Lewa rocked his brain trying to figure out why Iruini was here, he noticed the elite Toa was waving at... nothing.

"Good-bye, Matau!" Iruini called. "Have fun at work!" he shook his head. "What a little daredevil." Lewa tilted his head in confusion.

"Um... excuse me..." Lewa asked, reaching his hand up to tap Iruini on the shoulder. The older Toa felt something, but when he looked down, he brushed Lewa's hand off.

"Bugs. Yuck." Iruini said.

"W-what?" Lewa asked, taking a step back out of confusion as the Hagah walked past him. 'You've got to be joke-kidding me. You really don't eye-see me?" Lewa asked, staring, but Iruini just walked off.

_What in the world... _Lewa thought, as he bit his lip. He made a decision, though it _was_ a bit brash, and raised his Air Katana, preparing to shoot a blast of air.

(((Po-Metru, Assembler's Hut, 58 minutes after Mata Nui's banishment)))

Pohatu scrambled backwards, trying to put as much distance between him and the metallic Rahkshi, which was slowly crawling in through the hole it had produced in the wall, struggling to fit through the gap. Its faceplate opened and it screeched, the Kraata inside writhing. Pohatu had to end this battle before it even began.

Calling upon his Adaptive Launcher, he forced the energy into his climbing claw, and it changed for into a small 2-barreled launcher ((A/N: I _am_ basing this off of the "Po-Koro" weapon, found in the game "BIONICLE: Heroes" for the Toa of Stone)), which he held up and pointed it at the creature. When the Rahkshi saw the weapon, it quickly began struggling to enter through the hole, but its efforts failed it. Pohatu pulled the trigger and the weapon pulled back as it released two simultaneous balls of super-heated stone, both of which clashed and turned into a single, spiraling, ball of heat and rock. The blast, however, was inaccurate, and it only succeeded in enlarging the hole the Rahkshi was trying to get through.

"Slag..." Pohatu muttered as he turn to run through the door, however, before he could run out, he was faced with another Pahnrahk, who's staff blocked the door. "Great..." he mumbled. "Stuck between some rocks and a few sets of ugly." Pohatu thought for a moment, then he slapped himself in the forehead. Rock!

Extending his hands, Pohatu focused on the stone hut around him and pulled, crossing his arms as he used his power to destroy the building, the shards crashing down onto the Rahkshi and himself. Luckily, however, he was quick. Pohatu leaped out of the hole he had enlarged and tumbled. Once he had come to a stop, he turned and saw that the Rahkshi had been crushed. Sadly, however, these huts were not very large, nor very heavy, and in only accomplished ticking the Rahkshi off even more.

"Frag it..." Pohatu said, calling upon his power again and thrust both of his arms forward, able to control both the sand (to a degree) and the stone set underneath it, and the wall of rock crashed into the two creatures. Again, they were able to get up and dust themselves off, before beginning another approach, and Pohatu lifted a large nearby boulder with his power, crashing it down on the Rahkshi, but _again_ they got up.

"You guys are resilient, ain't ya?" Pohatu said, a slight smirk on his face. The only response was a loud screech from one of the creatures, as it charged at him.

Pohatu smiled and swung his foot directly up, connecting the Addition to the chestplate of the Rahkshi as it flew up into the air. Pohatu back flipped and spun, once more connecting his foot with the armor shell. Pohatu used this momentum to his advantage and reversed his spin, swinging his powerful leg down on the Rahkshi and slammed it down to the ground. He then fell and landed next to its companion, uppercutting the armored Kraata and kicked it as it came down from its perch only a few feet off the ground, sending it flying into a pile of rubble.

"That about does it." Pohatu said with a smile. But the first Rahkshi still moved. He fromwned as he looked at the monster, its pitiful form struggling to get up and reach for its staff. Pohatu used his Mask power to speed up to the staff and kicked it away. The creature looked up at him with its yellow eyes, struggling to get up on its shattered legs. When this failed, it looked up and screeched at Pohatu, who took advantage of this moment and grabbed the slug by its neck, yanking it out of its armor and held its squirming form in one hand. The repulsing creature hissed and gargled and thrashed about, and it made Pohatu want to upchuck. He placed it down and held it by the neck as he picked up a nearby stone, raising it high above his head, and prepared to bring it down on the creature's head.

(((Onu-Metru Archives, Level 2, 67 minutes after Mata Nui's banishment)))

Gematria sat quietly amongst the stasis cradles, his eyes slowly shifting across the room, every now and then catching a glance of his sister, but he didn't pay much attention to what she was doing. He was trying to find a secret tunnel. His Kanohi Akaku could not see anything, but, according to Helryx's reports, the tunnel was around here. She had said something about Blade Burrowers building it, but this did not seem likely, because he could not see them.

Gehenna was not paying any attention to her brother's task. It was nothing important to her. All she had to do was wait and, when needed, use her powers in conjunction with her brother, and open the path. But until then, all she was going to do, she figured, was sharpen her blade with her claws. The Protosteel weapon seemed to shiver in her hands, and she brushed her palm across the flat side of the blade.

"Be still, Mal..." she whispered. Gematria looked up.

"Did you say something, sister?" he asked.

"Just talking to Mal... he's scared... I think he senses we're near the entrance."

"Well then, let us hope he can point us in the direction." Gematria said coldly, pulling the vision clip on his mask to the side as the eyepieces closed up. "Please, enlighten us, Mal. Show us where to go."

Gehenna glared at her brother for a moment and then looked down at her sword, nodding softly. She took hold of the handle with both hands and extended her arms so that the blade was extended fully in front of her, turning in a full 360 degrees very slowly. She did it again, and on the point that was just beyond the quarter turn, the sword in her hands jerked slightly forward.

"That way, then." Gehenna said, slipping the sword into the sheath on her back. Gematria scoffed softly at his sister. "You're just jealous because you never talk to Vit, brother. You might enjoy it sometime."

"Talk to an inanimate object like the rest of the crazies? I think not."

"You know as well as I do, Vit is not inanimate. None of them are."

Gehenna was right. All of the League's weapons were remnants of Nynrah Ghosts. Even some were made of rogue Toa who lived in solitude on Nynrah with the Ghosts, becoming Ghosts themselves. It was the least they could, one of the Ghosts had told them, that they could do as thanks for eliminating a fearful force that had overcome their island. The force was, in fact, a large horde of Visorak that had appeared on the island after Vakama had disbanded the primary force of the horde on Metru Nui a thousand years ago.

Gematria did not reply, only walking in the direction that Mal had pointed. Gehenna looked sadly at her brother and then adjusted her tattered scarf on her face, following suit.

A little while later, when they came to a wall that looked like it was comprised poorly of stones, they figured that they had arrived where they were meant to. But before they could push open the hole, a voice gasped behind them. Both Makuta turned around to see a Matoran who was standing there, silently watching them.

"Wh-who are you?" he asked softly, his eyes traveling over their strange attire. Were it not for the twins' scarves, the Matoran would instantly identify them, because no warrior wearing an Akaku would ever accompany a Makuta wearing a Shelek. The two looked at each other. At least they weren't compromised.

"We're..." Gehenna began, before Gematria cut her off.

"We're Dark Hunters. And we're looking for a secret passage to a place that will defeat the enemy. We were called here by your own Toa, and we're planning on completing our mission. Now, either leave or get out. Take your pick."

The Onu-Matoran stared for a moment and nodded.

"O-okay..." he said and scurried off. Gematria nodded.

"Now, let's bust open this wall."

(((Ga-Metru, Great Temple)))

It had only been just over an hour, but everyone in Ga-Metru had accepted the fact that they couldn't do much. It was simply time to sit and hope. Hope. It was the only thing they had left, it seemed. They were powerless. Teridax had long ago stopped his assault on Metru Nui and was probably focusing his attention on other islands, revealing himself and making them all his helpless slaves. Nokama handed each Matoran present a small tablet carved with an ancient scripture and motioned for them all to sit.

"My children, let me tell you a story of a time long ago, in the time before time." she said. Gali and Hahli both sat in the back of the room, listening to Nokama's story. It was a story they had all heard many times before, but, for some reason, being told in the ancient temple, it just felt... right.

The calm water lapped against the edge of the island, and it seemed to sway, the Matoran swaying with it as they heard the tale of the Toa Mata, coming to Mata Nui to defeat the evil creatures and free them from terror. Gali reflected on this and thought it was funny how it was only just over 2 years ago that her and her companions had arrived on the island paradise. Those were the simpler days, when they had nothing to fear but fear itself. But now Teridax was the form of fear itself, and he wasn't the only thing they had to fear. It was obvious that Makuta was still in control of most of his powers, and he could undoubtedly make Rahkshi, which we would send against them. He would probably bribe others to join him in enslaving the Matoran. It was already obvious to everyone that no Matoran would ever bow down to a tyrant. Once, this had been a kingdom, and now it was a place of suffering.

At the same time, Hahli recalled when her and the other five Matoran had arrived on Karzahni, where everything was dark and thunder rolled across the sky endlessly. There were damaged Matoran with faces like zombies wandering the coastlines. They built various useless machines and labored without end. They were, quite literally, slaves. But Hahli would take that maniac over the one that now looked down on them from a place unknown. He was everywhere, inside everything, yet he could not be attacked.

_But I pray,_ she thought, _that a way will soon reveal itself._

(((END)))

I'm sorry this chapter took so long, guys. I had kind of abandoned all hope for this fanfic after Bionicle ended, but I decided it would actually be a perfect time to start something up, and when I was transferring all my files from my desktop to my new laptop, I read over the last 3 chapter, as well as what I had written here and decided not only was it good, but that it was too good to give up. So I hope you enjoy this and new chapters will be coming soon!


	5. Ch 5: Exploration

So, understandably, I haven't written in quite some time for you guys, but I'm going to try. My writing may not be as good, particularly because I've been working in play write format for the past few months. But I'm going to try. :D

((A/N))

(((Scene Change)))

(((Le-Metru)))

Lewa pointed his Air Katana at Iruini, which glowed green, preparing to fire a blast of elemental energy at him when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He had to quickly withdraw his energy, absorbing it back into his body as he whirled on the ball of his foot to see who had so rudely interrupted him; to his surprise, it was Turaga Matau, who stood tall, despite his short stature, and shook his head.

"It won't help" the Turaga said sadly.

"Why?" Lewa asked, exasperated.

"He's been brainwashed, it seems" came the reply. "Nobody knows what to do. Some Matoran and myself quick-tried several things, but we were unable to rouse him from his ever-dream world". Matau shook his head and Lewa gazed down at the Turaga.

"We will find a way" Lewa said reassuringly. "Now come, Turaga, we must move". Matau paused and then nodded in agreement, and the two fled, Matau climbing on Lewa's back as he took to the sky with his Mask of Levitation and air powers.

From farther up, the scene looked almost comical, though there was nothing truly to laugh at. Matoran were scrambling around and bumping into things. They looked to Lewa like little insects when you knocked down their hill, the way they scrambled both for protection and for a means of rebuilding.

_If only,_ Lewa thought, _it were so easy to rebuild this time._ _Soon, the Matoran will realize their efforts are in vain and will get out of the sunlight. But by then, who knows what the world as we know it will be like?_

(((Ta-Metru, abandoned furnaces)))

Tahu walked through the abandoned factory, muttering to himself in anger as he paced, his radiating heat actually beginning to melt some of the solid protodermis tools and tables around him, though leaving the furnaces unscathed.

"How could we let this happen?" he spat. "How could he have done it so easy?". It was clear now to Tahu that the attack on the city had not been a battle, but a massacre. With Teridax now in control, what need did he have for the Brotherhood? In his final move before revealing himself, he had sent what remaining forces he had to Metru Nui, knowing full well that the Order of Mata Nui itself was there, having the foreknowledge to watch them suffer as their ships sank and the remaining troops died. It was all too easy, it seemed, for the Master of Shadows.

"This is slag. More than slag. It's molten slag. Burning, rotten, wretched, putrid-smelling SLAG!". He punched the wall with this last word, denting it greatly. It seemed he did not know his own strength, and as he retracted his hand, he could see that the indent was still hot from where his fist had hit.

It was places like this that allowed Tahu to think. No doubt Teridax was watching him pace around the abandoned forge right now, but what did he care? The heat and silence was just enough to allow him to focus, even if his thoughts _were_ a little extreme. But what could he help it? He was a hot-head by nature.

(((Daxia, lower levels)))

A portal opened in the underground levels of the Order of Mata Nui's base on Daxia, and the Former Brotherhood member Seerup stepped out, looking around at his surroundings.

_Nice to know I ended up in the right place. _Seerup thought to himself with a slight smirk, though any onlooker would not notice it thanks to his full-face custom mask. _Now to find my quarry_.

He descended deeper into the base, passing various rooms filled with who knows what. Maybe one day he would look into it, but for now he was on a mission. He knew he had finally arrived when two large brutes of guards blocked his path.

"I need to see someone inside" Seerup said coolly.

"No one gets in" replied one of the guards.

"Helryx gave me permission" Seerup replied.

"Got proof?" asked the second guard.

"Yeah, here, let me pull out my giant, oversized tablet" he said and threw up a shroud of shadows around each guards' face before walking into the room.

The room was faintly lit by lightstones imbedded in the walls. On one side, there was a large cell that took up most of the wall. On the other were several tall tanks filled with water from the Pit. In several of the tanks were water snakes with broad grins and glaring red eyes, but Seerup ignored those. Instead, he walked up directly to the largest tank at the end and eyed the being inside.

"Well hello there, monster" it said.

"Interesting, those words coming from you, 'fixer'" he said. "I need to talk business, Karzahni". Seerup said, his gaze meeting the dark figure.

"Oh?" Karzahni inquired, his grin growing wide across his face.

"I need you to tell me where he is".

"Where who is, dear monster? Don't be so vague" Karzahni said.

"Don't play coy" said Seerup. "I know you learned of Teridax's plan, now tell me: how did the Makuta of Metru Nui take control of Mata Nui?" His patience was wearing thin already.

"What makes you think I know it?"

"Lesovikk told me about your encounter with the Maxilos robot. The order knows that particular robot was being controlled by Teridax You used your mask, gave him a vision of an alternate future. Now tell me, what did you see?"

"My mask gives me the power to thrust visions into my enemies' minds" Karzahni said, cocking his head to the side.

"Quit playing around. That mask is a two-way street. You put that vision into his mind, and you can see what's going on that wracked brain of his".

Karzahni laughed at this notion and then nodded, smiling. "Yes, I suppose you're right. I did see in his mind".

"Then what did you _see_?" Seerup shouted.

"Well, I hate to admit it, but his mind even gave me a bit of a shiver. I didn't see where, but I saw how. A cradle, somewhere, that was shaped bipedal. It seemed to be the shape of Mata Nui himself".

"You're lying. And I could kill you right now" Seerup said, pulling out his sword. "To quote my old master, 'There are a thousand ways I could kill you. And 941 of them hurt'".

"That may be true, but you won't" said Karzahni.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you know I'm telling the truth".

Seerup stared at Karzahni, holding up his blade to the crystal tank, and tapped it slightly against the container, causing a small crack to appear on the surface.

"Good day to you" Seerup said and walked out.

Karzahni stared at the crack and smiled brightly, touching his mask.

_If only it worked through this glass. It would've been so much fun._

(((Onu-Metru)))

Toa Takanuva walked quietly through the Archives, holding his hand up to produce a small amount of light. Ever since he had been healed by the Klakk, he was getting used to using larger amounts of light powers, since it would no longer drain him, never to return. He had to admit, though, he did enjoy using shadow powers; they had been a huge improvement on his own, and allowed him to learn more about the Makuta through himself.

He shook his head. The dim light he produced was enough to illuminate the cradles where stasis tubes once sat, each one marked with a tablet that detailed the species that was to be inside of it. When the Matoran had returned to Metru Nui after all these years, they had planned on restocking the Archives for study, but it seemed like this was not going to happen any time soon.

Suddenly he heard a noise, like scratching, then the sound of tools being struck against rock and suddenly…

_BOOM!_

The explosion wasn't very big, only enough to destroy a nearby wall and a few stasis tube cradles, but the schockwave was enough to cause the surprised Toa of Light to fall backwards. As soon as he had fallen, however, the Toa jumped to his feet, producing his Power Lance and waited for the attackers to approach. There was a sound of feet crunching on rock, though it was soft.

"Why didn't we just come out the way we went in?" asked a female voice.

"Because I was just angry enough that I figured 'why not?'" answered the male voice.

Suddenly, the two bickering figures came out of the settling dust, wrapped in dark cloaks and wearing red scarves. Takanuva didn't know the figures, and, frankly, didn't necessarily want to. They were a little taller than he was and each one carried a thin, but very sharp, blade on their back. He lunged forward, weapon at the ready and illuminated the chamber with his light powers.

The two beings made a hissing noise and covered their eyes, and one of them even seemed to pull their head inside of their cloak. Takanuva thrust his lance forward, only to find it parried by one of the beings, who had swiftly pulled out their sword. The being dodged a second blow by Takanuva, then, ducking under the lance, thrust his sword up at the Toa. Takanuva was able to move swiftly to the side and swung the blade of his weapon down, but again, the being dodged it, slipping to the side and firing a blast of Shadow energy at him.

Takanuva was caught unaware, and was struck dead on by the hazy shadow attack, stumbling back. Although the attack had been weakened by his natural Light powers, it still caused a slight gash in his armor and burned intensely. Takanuva, however, had learned something of his opponents: they were Makuta, and had to be destroyed. He charged the one he had been fighting but soon found himself in the air. He was puzzled for a split-second, and then was struck by another attack. This had come from the second being, who had been hiding inside their cloak.

The second being caught Takanuva's wrist and flung him against the wall, causing him to collapse to the ground. The first being took his Power Lance and snapped it in half. He was about to drive his sword into the Toa when Takanuva held up his hand, which was now glowing and illuminated his attacker. But to them, it also illuminated himself as well, and both were shocked. They looked at each other and nodded, putting their swords away and offering their hands to him to help him up.

Puzzled, but still weary, Takanuva took their hands, ready to attack as soon as he was up, but as he stood up, they both dropped to one knee.

"We apologize, Toa of Light" said the female.

"We did not realize it was you. In this darkness, it's hard for even _us_ to tell who we are battling".

"What… do you mean?" Takanuva asked, his mind rattling.

"We are-" the male began.

"We are against Teridax" the female said, and her counterpart flashed her a sharp glare.

"How can I trust you?" Takanuva asked, his hands now glowing with light as he was about to attack yet again.

"Because it would be wrong to not hate the one who tried to kill you" answered the male.

Taking this as an acceptable answer, it was Takanuva who now extended his hands to the two at his feet. They both nodded and took them and stood.

"What are you doing in the Archives, though?" asked Takanuva.

"We were looking for something; a vital object that will be keeping Teridax running. Problem is, it's no longer here. The last known place was in a hidden chamber in the Archives, back there" the male answered, gesturing to the hole they had so nonchalantly created. "But when we looked, the artifact was gone".

"When was the last time it was seen?" Takanuva inquired.

"It was logged by a loyal servant of the Order of Mata Nui several thousand years ago, before the Great Cataclysm. Chances are, it was found by Sidorak and taken, since Roodaka obviously has no idea what it is".

Takanuva nodded in consideration and pondered for a moment.

"How can I help?" he asked finally.

(((END CHAPTER)))

So this chapter is a _bit_ longer, and I'm sorry it took a while to upload, I've been busy with school, plus, after the Karzahni scene, I had a bit of writer's block, _but_, I remembered where Gehenna and Gematria were, _so_, I decided to get back to them. Hopefully I'll be able to detail a few more things that occur, as well. It's hard to make this story work, though, as I'm trying to get it to match up as much as possible with the canon storyline, but there's no actual timeline given in the online story serials, other than that Mata Nui is on Bara Magna for 1 year (though I don't remember where I read that…). I really hope this story turns out good. The next chapter will have something slightly irrelevant, but I just want to get it out there (it's Bionicle and I wrote it late last year, so don't judge me – it's really good). Until then, ciao!


	6. Ch 6: Dreams of War

Okay, so yet another chapter. I really hope you guys have been enjoying my writing lately. I know I have. With school and my senior project, it's been really hard to come up with ideas to write. In fact, this chapter is mostly just a Bionicle-related thing that I once wrote on a few blank pieces of paper when I was bored and has absolutely nothing to do with this story- but since I want this story to be as canon as possible while still remaining a fanfic, I guess you could say it's relevant. Also, some of this was written in my mind while attempting to fall asleep, and it's being typed right now very early in the morning because I _can't_ sleep. XD

(((Scene Change)))

((A/N))

(((Six months ago, Stelt)))

The Order of Mata Nui member, and former Brotherhood of Makuta lieutenant Seerup was walking through busy streets of Stelt, with vendors on all sides shouting at passerby's that they had the "best deal around". Seerup figured "around" was a measurement on Stelt that measured no more than 4 or 5 feet.

As he walked, he never noticed that he was being followed. But it wasn't by a Brotherhood spy or a Dark Hunter, no, it was something strange; a creature known as a "Kratana", a creature made by the Order itself that resembled a cross between a Krana and a Kraata (hence, the name it was given). If he had seen it, Seerup would've known exactly what it was and what it could do, but he would not have guessed its purpose.

Seerup stopped walking momentarily to look at some wares on a table, trying not to look suspicious. He was, after all, on a mission. Despite the many other beings who were crowded around, he was still wary that someone might be watching him. His occasional glancing at tables seemed to be the perfect disguise, since many of the wares were, in fact, pieces of scrap that were shined and polished and made to look nice and useful, and people were usually not interested in them, and thus looked rarely at what was available for sale.

The Kratana was on a mission of its own. It didn't know why, but it knew what it was. It had been in contact not too long ago by a being that showed it things; strange things in places that were not on any recorded maps. It had then been dispatched to this particular region in search of beings that had shadow in their hearts, but had a fleeting light. This is what the creature saw in Seerup, and thus, correctly deduced its mission was to show him its visions. As soon as he had stopped walking, it began slithering incredibly fast, dodging towering legs, heading straight for it's target.

Seerup turned away from the table and began walking again, passing an alley that he had planned on slipping into. It was at this moment that the creature struck. It leapt at his face, which was well hidden by a hood. Immediately, he began to struggle, pulling at the creature, but it latched on tightly to his mask. He wanted to scream, but its body slipped into his mouth, creating a disgusting sensation that prevented him from doing so. He kept fighting, and it fought back, pushing farther, probing his mind, and finally, it had won.

Seerup collapsed to the ground, his cloak riding up a bit, exposing his legs but shrouding the rest of his body, and to any passerby, he might just look like another sleeping bum. But the outside world was now a ghost. It was what was inside that mattered now.

(((Spherus Magna, 100,012 years ago, to the second)))

Vastus lay on top of a large cliff, a camouflaged ghille cloak resting over his body, exposing only the barrel of his sniper weapon. His platoon had gotten credible information, a term that Vastus used lightly, that a platoon of Fire tribe soldiers would be coming from the east through a forest. In order to prevent them from pushing forward, Vastus and another Jungle tribe soldier, named Serpine were dispatched to act as scouts. Vastus had opted to take a sniper weapon in case it came down to fighting, while his partner decided to bring only his sidearm weapons.

Vastus had never particularly liked Serpine. He was loud, obnoxious, and had no real taste for anything. When he was not "needed", as he would say, he would lounge around and do nothing, while his fellow soldiers would be out constantly working hard to make sure the barracks were secure, or the fortifications were prepared. This day found him sitting and complaining about how the enemy had not shown up yet, taking potshots at birds with a slingshot he fashioned, and whining loudly, despite Vastus' constant reminders and mentions of the importance of stealth.

Luckily, Serpine had finally walked off to relieve himself, leaving Vastus alone with his thoughts. Serpine did have one point, however. It was strange, and a bit aggravating, that the enemy had not shown up yet.

_Ten more minutes,_ Vastus thought to himself. _Then we'll pack up and head out._

No sooner had he thought the words then a flash of red armor caught his eye.

_Fire tribe! Finally, something to work with,_ he thought.

Vastus sighted up his weapon once more, adjusting the scope so that he could clearly see his opponents. There were two who had emerged from the forest. One was tall, lean, and muscular, with a large sword sheathed on his hip and multiple scars on his armor. The other was significantly shorter and weaker. Vastus noted that his helmet was one used by several drivers he had seen, rather than a customized (or generic) helmet.

In that moment, Vastus decided it would be best to take out the larger enemy first. Even if he only got one shot off, he would at least be able to decommission, if only temporarily, the more formidable of the pair. The other, he realized, would be someone even Serpine could defeat in one-on-one combat without too many complaints.

Vastus pulled the trigger, but to his horror, the bigger of the two foes had suddenly turned around! What had been a shot aimed for the temple, with intent only to daze or knock out the Fire tribe soldier, had instantly turned into a kill shot, aimed directly at the base of the skull.

The large soldier stood rigid for a moment as the round struck, then took a step forward and collapsed, dead. The second soldier, who's armor was darker and shinier, was looking around frantically. Vastus held his breath, hoping against hope that he had not been seen, and for a moment, he believed he was safe. However, the Fire tribe soldier noticed the barrel of the weapon and began charging up the cliff. Knowing his cover was blown, Vastus dropped the ghille cover and began to run along a ledge, sliding the weapon onto his back.

As he ran, Vastus took a moment to look back at the other soldier, who was running fairly fast for someone so small, and from his hip took two small grenades.

Vastus knew the damage the grenades could cause, and as the other soldier pulled off the caps, their rough inner edges producing friction of the fuses and lighting them, Vastus knew he had to get out of dodge, and fast.

The Fire tribe soldier threw the grenades up in the air on a direct path for Vastus. He quickly dove off of the ledge, even as the grenades detonated in midair, causing a hail of debris to fall on him and he landed right in a bush. As he climbed out, he could already see the other soldier sliding down the ledge and charging at him, unlimbering a small hatchet from the sling on his back.

Vastus stood his ground now, with nowhere to go, and waited for the enemy to approach. Even as his foe swung his hatchet, Vastus was able to easily dodge it, never striking back. The Fire tribe soldier groaned in frustration and swung the hatchet down towards Vastus, who used his snake-like movements to dodge out of the way, pulling a small dagger from his hip and driving it into the enemy, through his armor until he felt it strike flesh.

Almost instantly, the paralyzing venom the blade was seeped in began to take effect and the Fire soldier was gasping for air.

"Don't worry," Vastus whispered into the other's ear. "I let you live, because I wish for this fighting to stop. I didn't hit anything vital, and you will be found long before the venom stops your lungs." With that, he pulled the blade from the enemy combatant and sheathed it, staring at the young soldier as he collapsed to the ground, almost completely paralyzed now. With a look of pity, Vastus walked away.

The Fire tribe soldier laid on the ground motionless, a tear coming to his eye, for he knew that here, in this forest, he was going to die. His partner had been killed in cold blood, and the one who had done it had said he wanted the fighting to end?

_Ridiculous,_ he thought. _Why would anyone as ruthless as him want it to end? They live for war._

Just as he was about to pass out from pain, a shadow blocked out the sun. He figured he was going to die, that the one who had done this had come back to finish the job, but a calm, familiar voice, spoke to him.

"You alright, son?" Ackar asked, kneeling beside him. "You look pretty beat up, Perditus."

Perditus tried to nod, but was unable to. Ackar noticed his frustration and picked up his subordinate's hand and let it drop, watching the reaction of Perditus' face.

"Seems you had a little run-in with a snake. Vastus of the Jungle tribe, right? Don't answer that." He suddenly lifted up Perditus, who was shocked at the action.

"I'm sorry, Captain. I've failed you." Perditus was able to get out in a husky, quiet voice. Ackar shook his head.

"Don't be. You did the best you could. But with Rocka being killed like that, you didn't stand a chance. Sorry to be so blunt, but you're not fit for this life, son." Ackar said, walking back to the east, where they had come from. "But maybe now we can get you discharged, or at least find you some other alternative for the military. You're not cut out for all this fighting."

Perditus couldn't have said it better himself, if he could say anything at all at this exact moment, that is.

Meanwhile, Vastus was returning to his current forward operating base. The Captain turned to look at him, and noticed Vastus was out of breath. Giving him a few moments before asking what was on everyone's mind, he sternly looked the soldier in the eye.

"Where's Serpine?" he asked in a fairly intimidating voice. Vastus just shook his head.

"I had to leave him behind. I was spotted after I… killed a Fire tribe soldier." He spoke the last words as if they were a blade at his throat. "I engaged with a second soldier and left him behind, but I'm positive I saw more coming from the brush. I had to tell you right away."

"Well, where was he when this all happened?" the Captain snapped.

"Sir, he had been gone for a few moments. He went to relieve himself, and didn't come back during the brief engagement."

"That is no reason to leave a comrade behind," the Captain said. "And since you left him, you're going to go back and find him. Is that understood?"

Vastus nodded and said "Yes, sir."

"Then go, now. Before more enemies show up and overwhelm him."

With that, Vastus ran off, muttering to himself.

As he arrived back at where he had been before, Vastus noted that the soldier in dark red armor was already gone.

_Hopefully taken to an infirmary ward somewhere_ he thought. As he climbed the ledge up to the cliff where he had been prone not long ago, he began to walk into the short-length grassy field on top. Normally, he would've admired this beautiful sight, with flowers growing all around in the spring season. But there was no time for that, not during war, and not when he was looking for his companion, if a reluctant one. Vastus began to wonder where Serpine might be.

_Probably slacking somewhere by a river,_ Vastus thought.

In fact, the veteran soldier was not far off. However, rather than a river, he was leaning against a rock that was near a ledge that a waterfall ran from. Not far from where he was resting, a sheer cliff rose several hundred feet, and it was from there that the waterfall raged down from. So distracted was he by the sound of the waterfall and his personalized single-shot weapons, that he never noticed that less than 50 feet away, a tree was closing in on him.

The soldier finally noticed, however, when the area he was in suddenly began to grow much shadier. When he looked up from playing with his weapons, he saw a tree slowly walking towards him. Instantly he jumped up and backed away a few steps, trying to assess the situation, then realized that he couldn't figure out what the heck was going on, so decided brute force was the best option.

Taking aim with one of his weapons, he pulled the trigger, but the round ammunition just bounced off the tree without leaving so much as a dent. Confused, he tried again, firing his other weapon, but again, got the same result.

Taking a few more steps back as the tree approached, he dropped a ball in each weapon, then turned the barrel of each 45 degrees, which distributed powder and cocked the firing mechanism. This time when he shot, he fired both weapons at the same time, and this seemed to slow the tree momentarily, but it was coming back at him again. Frantically, he tried to reload, but he couldn't in time.

Suddenly, with outstretched branches, the tree picked up the soldier by the shoulders and slammed him into the cliff face behind him. It then pulled him back and did it again a few more times, and after the third or fourth time, he dropped his two weapons.

As soon as they hit the ground, the tree stopped attacking. It shifted, as though looking around, and then dropped the soldier as if he were useless. Then, before his startled eyes, it began to _change_. First it shimmered, then it shrunk and things seemed to fall away from it, until all that remained was a purely mechanical thing, covered in wicked blades.

The thing looked around for a bit and then turned to walk away. As it did so, Serpine reached for his weapons and loaded a ball back in one of them, rotating the barrel 45 degrees and fired again at the robot's back. As soon as the round hit, it stopped walking. Although it had not done any damage, it had still resulted in the machine getting angry (if that was even possible). Suddenly, it whirled and started charging forward toward Serpine. He decided if ammunition seemed to do no damage, he would try hand-to-hand combat.

Serpine threw his weapon aside, and the moment he did, the robot stopped charging and just stood there, with a blank expression on its face. Something suddenly hit Serpine; bending down, he picked up one of his weapons and the thing began charging again. When he dropped it, the robot stopped.

_Weapons are the answer?_ Serpine thought to himself.

Around the bend of the deep basin the waterfall plunged into, Vastus had seen a tree terrorizing Serpine before turning into… something, and then began attacking him again. Although it wore silver armor, the blue markings at the tips of each of the blades lining it's armor, combined with the silver coloring told him that it was probably an Ice tribe soldier.

Unlimbering the sniper weapon again, he raised it and brought the crosshairs to bear on the enemy's back, in an attempt to down it. But when he fired, it just turned, enraged, and began to slowly approach him around the bend. Vastus tracked the enemy soldier around the bend, but green flailing signals turned his attention back to Serpine. He was mouthing something, but what was it? If he had only taken the time to learn the code of hand signals, the communication would be so much simpler. Vastus decided in that moment that when they got back, he was going to teach Serpine everything he could within the next day.

"Throw your weapon away!" Serpine yelled. But Vastus was just making empty signals with this free hand while supporting his scoped weapon with the other. Serpine was getting nowhere and he knew it. There was only one thing he could do. He had to protect his superiors, he knew that. There was only one thing he could do. Without thinking, Serpine charged at the thing from behind and dove forward, leaning to the side and caught the machine by the waist, tackling it down into the basin, the bottom of which lay thousands of feet below.

Vastus watched in disbelief as his comrade suddenly flung himself at the Ice tribe soldier and fell into the basin. He suddenly dropped his weapon and stared down as he watched the green shape disappear into the mist far below.

(((20 minutes later, Stelt)))

Seerup threw the Kratana off of his face and stared at it. The beings he had seen in the vision were ones he had never seen before, although they reminded him deeply of Toa. The machine he had seen seemed vaguely like the Bohrok, as well. Seerup knew that Kratana showed either visions of the future or the past and wondered which one it was. Or was it perhaps some alternate dimension? These things began to plague his mind, and would over the course of the next year or so.

Shaking his head, he tossed the creature to the dirt and watched as it scrambled away. He stood and adjusted his cloak to cover him properly and began to walk back deeper into the alley, focusing not on the past, but on the future.

(((END OF CHAPTER)))

So, what'd you think? I really was having trouble coming up with what happens next, since Teridax's reign (which I just found out lasted for SIX MONTHS, not 12) has so much stuff happening that's scattered, and since there's no _definitive_ timeline for what happens in those six months, other than that it happens over a _period_ of six months, makes pulling things and characters hard. But I will persevere and write you guys a legendary story.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my little Spherus Magna flashback. Part of that was written in my head and part was written on paper. It was interesting to combine them (since I figured the part with _just_ Vastus was too short and didn't make a lot of sense by itself). So, thanks for reading. Be sure to follow this story. :D Until later… may the Great Spirit guide you!


	7. Ch 7: Lost and Found

Yet another chapter? Hellz yes! I'm writing the beginning of this on the bus after a half-night's sleep, so, let's see what happens. :D

You know the drill, guys.  
(((Scene Change)))  
((A/N))

(((Daxia)))

The island of Daxia was quiet. Normally there was rabble of some kind occurring, whether it be a heated argument that involved fists, or sparring (the latter of which could occur as spontaneously as the former). One might even expect there to be even more of these occurring considering the circumstances that were now around them, but this was not true. The silence left Helryx, Toa of Water and leader of the Order of Mata Nui, alone with her thoughts.

She had recently dispatched the Dark Hunters to the city of Xia in an attempt to secure them a temporary base (considering the little stunt Pohatu Nuva had pulled at the former one on Odina), as well as to keep an eye on the cleanup efforts following the Toa Hagah's encounter with the Kanohi Dragon and Tahtorak. Although this was convenient for pretty much everyone involved, there were still a few things that bugged her.

The primary thing was that the Shadowed One, leader of the Dark Hunters organization was a genius. Not only that, he was also evil. He was a mad, twisted, sadistic, _evil_ genius, and now he was on an island that was not only a large factor for production of things used throughout the universe, but was also the biggest weapons manufacturer to ever exist, having supplied every Skakdi and their pet with a weapon on Zakaz. This was what worried her the most, because she knew what arrogance did to leaders who thought they could get their hands on even more power.

She couldn't help but think of the Makuta named Kojol, who had once been a fool, too. In an attempt to kill everyone outside of a trusted few who knew the location of the island of Artakha, the Order had tracked him down, for that particular Makuta knew not only of its whereabouts, but also had extensive knowledge of its defenses and many of the inner workings of the island. He had been assigned to oversee that particular region after the Matoran Civil War on Metru Nui. Like the fool he was, Kojol had gone to Artakha after Teridax took power in an attempt to seize the fortress. But, as was the nature of the mysterious builder, Artakha made sure that no one got past his city's defenses without his wanting them to. And he most certainly did not want a Makuta getting through.

Kojol's forces were beaten back, and like the coward he was, he fled.

Not long after, with the Order tracking his movements, they discovered he was going on a voyage to Xia in an attempt to have some viruses used as ammunition for a weapon. This would be particularly dangerous, because one of the viruses was a toned-down version of the same virus that had felled Mata Nui all those years before. This gave the Order a second reason to eliminate him, and during his visit, he was exposed to one of the viruses he had created- an armor-eating virus that could only be nullified by an anti-virus. Although the anti-virus was used on Kojol after the Order left (by whom, they weren't exactly sure), it was already too late, and he was dead.

Sadly, the operatives who had carried out the task had not done one very important job: they had not incinerated all of the viruses. An inventory after the mission's debriefing revealed that there had been one more case of viruses than they realized, and that it still existed. Needless to say, they were never found, and believed to have been destroyed by the Xians, or perhaps the one who had used the anti-virus on Kojol. She believed that they were gone, or at least hoped, because no such elements that the viruses were known to have done had been seen since the death of Makuta Kojol. But what if they still existed? Waiting, _wanting_, to be used? The thought caused Helryx to shudder and close her eyes, allowing the darkness behind her eyelids to overwhelm her.

Suddenly, she heard a loud crash and her eyes shot open. Spiked mace in hand, she stood up and prepared for an assassination attempt- something she had been expecting ever since Teridax took over the Universe. But she was not being attacked. Instead, standing in the center of her chamber was a lean figure with broad shoulders and a wicked grin plastered on his face, who stood dumbfounded at the shattered vase at his feet, while balancing several more on his arms.

"You?" she asked, a little surprised. "I thought you would've left."

The figure just shrugged and grinned broader. Although his large teeth seemed intimidating, his smile was that of a young toddler, innocent to the world.

"I didn't see any reason to leave. It's so quiet when everyone's gone." came the reply.

"Well, what are you doing with all of… those?" Helryx asked, gesturing to the vases.

"Oh, these?" the figure asked, his expression beaming. "I decided to loot them all from the others' rooms."

Helryx stared in disbelief and shook her head, sitting down and rubbing her temples. Almost instantly, the figure dropped all of the vases, and they crashed to the ground. Then, in one powerful leap, he was next to Helryx, poking her cheek.

"Hey, downy-face, why you so down? The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and I'm pretty sure someone just died. This is a great day!"

Helryx groaned again and shook her head, recalling when she had first met this insane being.

Vezon-X was the _original _Vezon. In an attempt to reverse-engineer the Spear of Fusion and create a living being from it, one who could be controlled and have all the perks of a living being minus fear and free will, the Brotherhood of Makuta created what was known as the "Spear of De-Fusion".

After several attempts to split living, breathing beings from another, and failing in all cases (minus one, although the resulting creation had been turned inside-out, and then turned outside-in, repeatedly until it was nothing more than a wheezing ball of flesh and armor), they finally succeeded in creating a split from a Skakdi (although it's worth noting that the original Skakdi died). It seemed out of sheer willpower, this being had survived. Being the first, albeit still experimental, double, he was named "Vezon-X" for "_experimental double_". As a temporary reward, this raging lunatic who once tore through an entire company of Rahkshi, was given the Staff of De-Fusion as a "birthday present".

Incidentally, however, Vezon-X used his weapon to escape his cell on Destral, killing a few Makuta in the process and then fled the island. When the Order found him, he was on the island of Visorak to the south, slaughtering the spiders wherever they appeared, and, as they later found out, had been doing the same to any Matoran who so much as "looked at him funny" as he described it, on the island directly north of Visorak.

He had been brought to Daxia, and had sparred with Tobduk, even giving that titan a run for his money. During this time, he was also trained how to use his numerous powers and abilities, as well as to control his anger and violence.

"Just stressed right now" she replied.

"Oh?" asked Vezon-X excitedly. "I know what that's like. Need me to bring you a knife? Every time I have a knife, I always feel happier". Helryx stared up at him with a mix of confusion, tenderness, and slight hit of fear.

"Um… no thank you," she replied. "I'm fine for now, thank you".

"That's good!" Vezon-X chimed and suddenly jumped to his feet. "I'm gonna go get a hammer and light it on fire".

"Just be careful," Helryx moaned.

"Aw, now that's no fun," Vezon-X beamed as he ran away.

"Well, if you're going to throw it, at least throw at something trying to kill us!" Helryx shouted at him as he ran down the hall.

"Okie dokie!" he shouted back and disappeared, leaving Helryx standing there with a puzzled look on her face. He was a weird one, that's for sure.

(((Onu-Metru Archives)))

Takanuva, along with the twin Makuta, Gehenna and Gematria, slunk through the shadows of the archives. Takanuva stood behind his two companions, illuminating the area around them, though keeping the twins out of the light as much as possible. There were ulterior motives for why the Toa of Light lagged behind; although he believed what the two Makuta had said, he still only trusted them as far as he could throw them without his Kanohi mask. They were, after all, beings of shadow.

"So, where exactly are we going?" asked Takanuva after they had been walking for the better part of an hour. "Do you know where you're going?"

"Of course", the male, named Gematria said, waving his hand. "When Sidorak took over, he brought the Visorak army with him, and that army was on loan to him from the Brotherhood. It makes sense that there would be some that were still loyal to us".

The three came to a tunnel that appeared to have caved in a very long time ago. To any onlooker, it might have seen like just another byproduct of the Great Cataclysm, but to someone who was observant enough, they would notice that the boulders that filled the tunnel were all connected with thin lines of green webbing.

The female, Gehenna, approached the boulders, and took the sword from her back.

"Mal, please, open the path for us," the Makuta whispered to her sword. Then, in one fluid motion, she raised the blade and struck one of the green strings of webbing, cutting it. Suddenly, like a snake, the rest of the webbing began to retract, and the boulders fell inward, revealing a small tunnel. Stepping over the boulders, the Makuta entered the tunnel, leaving Takanuva on the other side, holding up a lit hand to brighten what was inside. To his horror, he saw it had several cannibalized Visorak corpses inside, most of which were barely whole. Strangely enough, there were three that sat in the center of the tunnel, looking as though they had not aged a day, or missed a single meal in a thousand years. Upon seeing the Makuta, the living Visorak jumped up and skittered over, rubbing against their legs like a kitten.

A few words (if you could call them that) were shared between the five beings of shadow and the two Makuta nodded, exiting the tunnel as the Visorak began rebuilding their blockade.

"Well?" Takanuva asked excitedly.

"They said the object was taken off the island, but they don't know where. We can only presume it was taken to Stelt and pawned" said Gematria.

"Or brought to Xia for study, and probably weaponization" added Gehenna.

"Can they do that?" Takanuva inquired.

"It is a machine part with great potential, and even though its primary function is keeping a particular type of machine running, it could be repurposed by someone with the ingenuity".

"I see…" the Toa of Light said, lowering his head. "So I guess my use is at an end?"

"Not exactly" Gehenna said with a soft smile. "If you could keep an ear to the ground, you might be able to learn more. If you do, don't hesitate to tell a member of the Order. They can relay the information to us".

"What will you do now?" said Takanuva.

"We'll probably lay low for a while, check out some stuff on Destral, perhaps".

"And what about the machine part? You said it could be on Stelt or Xia".

"We'll dispatch two of our brothers to investigate. If they find anything, hopefully we'll have more information".

"Yeah, hopefully" Takanuva said with a nod.

(((Chapter End)))

Again, I know this chapter took a while, I've been really busy and haven't had time, but I like the way this chapter came out. I'm gonna try and work harder and faster soon, so keep an eye out!


	8. Ch 8: The Search Begins

Look at me, I'm writing! This is being started in math class, so let's hope I get some done. xD

I'm gonna work on adding in more characters now, so be ready for some new faces.

(((Scene Change)))

((A/N))

(((Tren Krom Peninsula)))

Gali Nuva, Toa of Water, approached a smell metal dwelling, running her hands across its smooth surface before ducking inside the doorway.

"Is this suitable?" asked the Ba-Matoran resident. Gali looked around the dwelling; although it seemed small, the ceiling was high enough for her to stand at her full height without brushing the top of her head against the metal above. There was a small cot and a few living areas assembled inside, and a doorway led to another room. At the center was a small pool, big enough for a few Matoran to sit in comfortably, it seemed. Upon closer inspection, she noticed the pool was actually fairly deep, though she couldn't tell how far down it went from this angle.

"It will do," Gali said with a nod. "How deep does this pool go?" she asked, pointing to the hole in the floor.

"That's a portal," the Matoran answered. "Not in the dimensional sense, as the word seems to imply, but a secret travel route. The hole goes down about half a kio, and then opens up into the ocean. It's a quick escape route. They're all over the Peninsula in case of trouble, and with those enforcers we saw, we figured you might need it." ((A/N: Half a kio is about 4/10 of a mile))

"Thank you, friend, your hospitality is much appreciated."

The two beings sat in the dwelling, discussing defensive strategies for the Tren Krom Peninsula, something Gali found the Matoran was very knowledgeable in. When she inquired as to why, the Ba-Matoran just shrugged.

"This isn't exactly the safest place to be. Matoran around here, they can get a little… violent," he said. "We've learned to fend for ourselves when we need to." The Matoran assumed this was a reasonable answer, as the Toa of Water did not inquire further.

After about 20 minutes of discussion, there came a loud banging on the door. The Matoran was about to answer, but Gali put her hand up to stop him, gesturing for him not to speak. There was another knock, this time more serious, and a deep, demanding voice came from the other side, and although it was mechanical in tone, it was unmistakably the voice of Makuta Teridax.

"Citizen, open this door immediately," said the voice. "Your home is in need of inspection." The Matoran looked up at Gali with worried eyes, not sure of what to do. Gali gestured for the Matoran to open the door on her signal, and then hide behind it. The Matoran nodded and scurried over to the metal door while Gali positioned herself by the pool. With a nod, the Matoran opened the door, revealing the Exo-Toa standing in the doorway.

Upon seeing the Toa of Water, the sentry raised its rocket arm, preparing to fire and Gali struck, using her control over the water in the pool, she formed a fist of water and struck the robot, sending it flying backwards. Feeling a sense of triumph, the Matoran applauded, but Gali shook her head.

"It's not over yet," she said as the Exo-Toa got back to its feet, aiming the launcher at her again. When it fired, she was able to hit it with a powerful stream of water, veering it off to the side and the rocket crashed into a nearby tree, causing a large explosion. The robot charged at her, claw at the ready, but she nimbly dodged its swing, flipping over it while pulling her Aqua Axe and embedding it deep into the machine's back. It then pulled away before she could retrieve her weapon. If one could give emotions to a machine, this one would be enraged. It charged at her again, this time striking her lower abdomen, and Gali doubled over in pain. The robot raised its clawed arm to smash her, and Gali stared up in horror.

There was a sudden yelling, and the sound of metal hitting metal. The Exo-Toa spun around, and Gali was shocked to see the Ba-Matoran, whose residence she had been inside had grabbed an iron beam and swung it at her attacker. The Exo-Toa grabbed the beam and lifted the Matoran, who was too scared to let go. Taking advantage of this opportunity, Gali stood, producing her Adaptive Launcher and activating it. The launcher took only a moment to read the situation before transforming into a small, handheld weapon. She wasn't sure what it was, but there was no time to study it. Grabbing the handle of her Aqua Axe in the back of the sentry, she yanked, pulling out the blade. The machine stumbled forward and Gali jumped onto its back, grabbing on to its shoulder with one hand and placing the barrel of the weapon inside the gash in the armor, she pulled the trigger, once, twice, three times. The weapon produced a loud _BANG_ with every shot and the robot stumbled forward.

Grabbing the Matoran from the iron beam he still clung to, Gali back flipped and landed on her feet as the Exo-Toa crashed face-first into the ground, sparks flying from its back.

"That was… impressive," said the Matoran, finding himself at a loss for words.

"I have to agree, I never realized it would come to something like this," Gali said, staring at the launcher in her hand as it deactivated and returned to its dormant state. Shrugging, the Toa placed the weapon back and stared at the robot. "There will be more of them," she said.  
"You know that, right?"

"I think we can handle ourselves," the Matoran replied with a smile. "As long as you're here, that is." Gali chuckled and nodded. So far, she had received no word from the others, and thus knew she was not needed anywhere else, so, she guessed, she could stay. For now.

(((Stelt)))

A trader on the island of Stelt was usually happy to have people visit his shop. Being masters of deceit and bartering, they could get anything they wanted for as cheap as possible and sell their wares for the highest price the buyer could muster. But one particular trader had recently become wary of all who visited his shop. In the past week he had been given a chance to turn in the infamous Roodaka, but was tricked and had his best vessel stolen. In addition, he had recently been confronted by a 30-foot tall dragon that had ripped the roof off of his shop, and due to his lack of business lately, he had to patch it up what little scrap he could find. Naturally, any visitors that came now were scrutinized intently and, in several cases, left after feeling a little… uncomfortable.

This day found the particular trader pacing his small shop, trying to figure out a scheme that would get him more business when the door to his shack was pushed open. The trader warily turned to face the stranger, who was wearing a bulky cloak that hid his mass.

"C-can I h-help you?" he began.

"Perhaps you can," the stranger answered. "I'm looking for something for my boat. A particular piece that is quite rare and I heard you may carry it."

Keeping one eye, the Steltian trader grinned. "Of course, of course, please, come explore my wares!" he said. "What exactly do you need?"

"May I look at that, please?" the buyer asked, pointing over the trader's shoulder. However, that seemed to confuse him, as the buyer was near the front of the shop, yet his arm was bear the back, pointing at a particular item. Even stranger, the arm ended in a claw.

Whirling around, the trader saw that from underneath the cloak, a long, mechanical tentacle arm was stretching out. As he stared in shock, three more, similar, arms appeared out of the cloak.

"Wha-what is happening?" the trader stuttered in fear.

"There is residual shadow energy hanging on this place, and it's heavy. Kind of stinks, you know?" the stranger said.

"Who are you?" the Steltian shouted.

"Your new best friend," the being replied as he activated his magnetism powers, slamming the trader into the wall full of wares, magnetizing the nearby items and sticking them to him, effectively pinning him to the wall. "Any more questions?"

"N-no!" the trader whimpered, his lip trembling.

The newcomer shed his cloak, revealing a small body clad in white, red, and black armor. His mask, although shaped like a Mask of Night Vision, had tell-tale signs of being a Suletu, Mask of Telepathy.

"I heard from a good source that Sidorak used to come here, to your shop, whenever he had nasty things to sell. His stench is all over this place. Tell me: did he ever bring in a machine part, one that he trusted you with to never sell?"

"Sidorak? Why, I hated the guy!" the trader cried, struggling to get free from his bonds, and failing.

"So did Roodaka, and she was still planning on becoming his queen. Now, answer my question."

"Okay, well… maybe once. But I lost it! I swear! It might have been stolen. It happened a long time ago. I never really cared much, because he was already dead, but… now I'm having second thoughts."

"So it's not here?"

"No, I-…" but the trader cut himself off, eyes widening. "You!" he snarled, pointing at someone who had silently slipped into the shop. The Makuta who had pinned the trader to the wall turned his head and saw someone, though he wasn't sure who, fleeing out the open door.

"Slag!" the Makuta muttered, whirling and running after the figure, completely forgetting his quarry. As soon as he was outside, he raised himself up on his four tentacle-like arms, using them to quickly traverse the landscape. The figure, a Steltian laborer by the looks of him, was running as quickly as he could to avoid capture, but the Makuta was quickly gaining ground. The laborer made a quick turn into an alley, and the Makuta climbed the buildings, running along with his tentacles before jumping and landing right in front of the laborer.

"Who are you?" the Makuta, named Melek, shouted, already probing his target's weak mind with his natural power of telepathy.

"No one! Just a… a lover of things!" he replied. Melek snarled. His mind probe had revealed the answer as to why the trader was mad: this particular laborer had been stealing things from the shop. They weren't very big, or expensive. Mostly they were just… shiny. The more reflective the surface, the more this being had wanted them.

"Worthless," Melek said standing and walking away from the alley. He returned to the shop, but the trader was already gone. "Pfft. Figures."

(((Xia)))

The ghostly figure of Makuta Spirito floated over the barren landscape of Xia, hovering just above the ground thanks for an apparatus that he built for himself, that allowed him to hover a foot from any surface indefinitely. He wasn't in any rush. He was, after all, a master of stealth, and stealth was required here, in order to avoid the Dark Hunters that patrolled the entire island, surveying the rebuilding of Xian factories and making sure all work went according to schedule.

This was no easy task, as several Dark Hunters were equipped either with a device, or a natural ability to sense beings like him. So far, his chameleon power had worked, but for how long was beyond him. According to Seerup, his target, an old research factory, was just ahead.

Using his ability to change his density, Spirito passed through the giant iron doors of the complex, which surprisingly had avoided damage during the battle of the Tahtorak and the renewed Toa Bomonga.

Spirito floated down the rows of work benches, his eyes scanning each Vortixx at their station, remaining completely invisible to their eyes, checking each face to see if it was his target. He figured she wouldn't be out here working – after all, Vortixx females ruled the hierarchy of the Xian system, and were leaders by birthright, while the males were the laborers of the population, holding no higher rank than a servant in the quarters of a female in power. Still, he knew it was right to take every precaution. Due to the recent occupation of the island by the Dark Hunters, it was best that high-value secrets be kept that way: secrets. If something was needed to be smuggled out, not even a female Vortixx would take the make-or-break approach and risk dying, and the smuggled item failing to reach its intended destination.

Finally, Spirito came to one worker in particular with a visor covering their face. This wasn't uncommon on Xia; it was, after all, a production island. But this particular factory studied items for weaponization, and there was no danger to the face or eyes currently. That meant they either had a bad scar, or they were trying to hide their face.

One Vortixx with a badly twisted leg dropped his tools and shouted in fear at the being that materialized in front of him. The being wore black and white armor, and floated just above the ground. He seemed nearly invisible in the low light, which only made him seem more fearsome. The Vortixx with the visor looked in irritation to look at his companion when he, too, saw the entity that hovered in front of him.

Spirito lashed out, grabbing the masked Vortixx by the throat and lifting him up into the air, which seemed to the others nearly impossible due to his thin frame. Spirito grabbed the tinted visor and threw it off of the struggling worker, revealing a pale, and very masculine, face.

"What are you doing to my men?" a soft voice hissed from the far side of the room. Spirito turned his head, dropping the male to the floor, who collapsed and started rubbing his throat and gasping for break.

"Merely playing a little hide and seek," the Makuta replied. "And I'm it."

"You know, I could have the Dark Hunters here in two flashes of a heart light," the female replied. "If you are what I think you are, you should probably be very afraid."

"They don't bother me. As I said, I'm just looking for someone. I assume it's you."

"And why is that?"

"Well, my sources tell me that a very powerful Vortixx may have possibly gotten ahold of an item that my friends and I want quite some time ago."

"Well, you'd better start digging, because the old owner of this place is dead."

"Aw, now why is that?"

"She was weak, couldn't see the potential she held right under her nose."

"She had to die because she wouldn't listen?"

"Isn't that more than enough reason to kill?"

Spirito stopped and thought about what she said. "What do you mean?"

"A leader must lead, but she must also listen. If a leader is incapable of listening to her subjects, she will never be able to advance herself to greater power. If she is incapable of doing that, then she is not worth being kept alive."

The ghostly Makuta stared at her, his eyes narrowing, as if waiting for her to finish.

"Whatever you're looking for, you won't find here," she finally said, staring back at him. "This factory is built on the grounds of an old one. It burned to the ground over 600 years ago."

Although not wanting to accept it, this answer was preferable to a battle that would draw attention to him and his search. No, for now, he would leave this place, but he swore to return. _If she's lying_, he thought, _then she will pay. Let her believe she is safe, and when she dreams, let her tremble in fear._

(((END OF CHAPTER 8)))

This chapter is fairly long and, again, took a long time to get out, I am so sorry. But I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :D More stuff to come later, but first, I need to storyboard where this is going. I have some ideas, but I need to plan out the next few chapters before I continue. Until then, jyaa matane!


	9. Revelations

Boom, hey everyone! It's Tobi here, back after a long series of writer's block! I have some great ideas for the story, so, without further ado, let's begin!

(((Island of Karzahni)))

Seerup sat cross-legged on the ground, his eyes closed, though to any on-looker, it would appear only one eyes was blinking. But there were no on-lookers, and no one would be coming here.

Over the past two weeks, weird things had been happening in the Matoran Universe. Well, weirder than what had been happening for the past month, anyways.

There was a sound from behind like a miniature avalanche, and any Matoran would've run in terror, and any Toa would have prepared his weapons for combat, but Seerup did neither of these things. He didn't even open his eyes. He merely sat there, with his eyes closed.

"Done with your tantrum, are you?" Seerup said to his visitor.

"I'm not exactly happy with the circumstances," came Tahu's reply, "but I've come to terms with it."

"Good," Seerup replied. "I can understand the circumstances, seeing as you've been fighting Makuta for a while. And even more so after your last... heroic venture."

Tahu winced at the jab.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to show a little respect for our hard work."

"You're right, you're right, I'm sorry," Seerup said, shaking his head and standing. "I suppose even back in the old days, he influenced me just a little. It's a resentment towards Toa that I don't necessarily approve of, so I'm sorry. I'm not usually like this."

"It's fine," replied Tahu, putting a hand on Seerup's shoulder. "I can understand. I'm not happy about this arrangement either, as I said."

"I suppose," Seerup sneered, shrugging his shoulders and forcing the Fire Toa's hand to fall to his side. "Anyways, there are some things I need to talk to you about, like why I've been so quiet the past few days."

"Aren't most Makuta silent?" Tahu joked.

"Very funny. I wouldn't say I'm the talkative sort, but I'm no mute, and these things are important, so you'd better listen."

The tone of Seerup's voice was harsh, and it caused Tahu to flinch a little, the words stinging like needles. Still, he obliged and nodded.

"Now, so far I know two very important things," the Makuta began.

"Only two?" asked the red-armored Toa, forcing out his joke without thought.

"No time for jest, 'brother,'" Seerup hissed. "It's important I get this through to you. So, here we go:

"The first thing is that there's been a change in the inhabitants in the Universe, and it's not quite equal."

"Well, that's to be expected. Teridax is crushing small rebellions throughout the Universe."

"No, not like that. Like... well for example, the appearance of life."

"Appearance?" Tahu wondered aloud.

"Yes. Last week, someone entered the Universe. A Makuta."

"A new Makuta?" Tahu was unable to hide the concern from his voice, but his worry was nearly dispelled by Seerup shaking his head.

"That's just the thing, from what I can tell, he's not new, he's... old. Quite old. And the strangest part is, he feels almost exactly like Teridax, but... opposite. Like all the shadow in him was replaced with light. Other than that, he feels exactly like him. I don't know how to explain it."

"Okay, so, what's this unequal exchange of life?"

"As a Makuta, and a member of the Order, I keep tabs on many of the members. I can't read their minds, but I can still keep track of them. I know that Helryx was looking for Energized Protodermis, seeing as it's a way to dispell Antidermis, so knowing she was on the southern islands was no big surprise. But realizing that Axonn and the being being known as Brutaka were down there. You know of them, right?"

Tahu thought back to when he and his team had traveled to Voya Nui, only to be beaten time and time again by the gold-and-cyan armored being.

"Yes," was his response, "we engaged Brutaka several times before, and Axonn assisted us in our mission. I know that Brutaka was transported to the Pit."

"Correct, he was, but he was released because his assistance was needed," Seerup nodded. "However, something strange happened. I was able to figure out that the only other thing on the southern islands worth the Order's time were possible sources of Energized Protodermis, and the Origin Pool of Antidermis, where all Makuta came from. Next thing I know, I'm seeing everything Brutaka is seeing, hearing everything he is, even feeling him, and understanding his thoughts. It's as if we were one person."

"How does that make sense?"

"I'm not sure, that's the thing." Seerup stared hard at the ground in thought. "My only assumption is, somehow, the Antidermis bonded with him, in all of its sentience, and he became its vessel. The two of them traveled to Metrui Nui, as did Helryx, Miserix, and even Artahka himself arrived there. The conversation they had, though, was hazy, and I couldn't hear it all, like there was some sort of interference with the mental link I had with Brutaka. Now, all of them but Miserix are gone."

"Gone? What do you mean, 'gone'?" Tahu was beginning to worry again.

"I mean, they vanished. All of a sudden, their presence felt weak, like they had gone very far, and then I couldn't feel them anymore."

"He killed them? Some of the most powerful beings in the Universe, and he just killed them?" Tahu growled, his eyes burning with hatred.

"Not exactly," Seerup interjected. "If he wanted to kill them, he would want to watch them suffer, not just disintegrate. There would be no point to that for him, since this is all just a game. No, he would've done something else. They're probably alive."

"Alright, fine. So, what's this other piece of information you know?"

"Well, the Order has ways of maintaining the Universe Platform's systems. Not controlling, but monitoring. And from what we can tell..." Seerup hesitated to continue.

"What is it? What happened?" Tahu demanded.

"Some booster engines were ignited. Not the most powerful, mind you, but enough to get off the ground, and a psychic uplink was established with some sort of device. We're not sure of all the details, since we've been locked out of the visual ranges, but we do know that Teridax has left the Endless Ocean's atmosphere and is on the move."

"Where is he going?" Tahu asked, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to comprehend the answer, if he even got one.

To his relief, Seerup shrugged. "We don't know," he answered. "Nor do we know why, but for whatever reason, he's moving."

(((Daxia)))

Kopaka trudged through the halls of the ruined Order of Mata Nui fortress, followed by the talkative, sinister smiling being who identified himself as "Vezon-X." The talkative being looked very similar to the Vezon the Toa Inika had fought in the Chamber of Life, but had tubes sticking out of his torso, and sharp claws on one hand, as well as some variances in his armor. Despite the physical differences, however, the high-pitched, grating voice was almost identical.

"So, whacha lookin' for?" the insane half-Skakdi continued, repeating his question for the ninth time.

"I already told you," Kopaka groaned. "I'm looking for the synthetic Energized Protodermis that Jerbraz told me about."

"Jerbraz is quite fascinating," Vezon-X said, completely ignoring that his question had, once again, been answered. "He's all tall and strong and stuff, but you'd never know, cause you can't see him. Have you ever seen him? I haven't seen him. Well, I thought I saw him one time, but then it turned out it was just my shadow, but I still thought it was him, so I-"

Kopaka whirled around, glaring daggers at Vezon-X.

"Would you please shut up?" Kopaka said in his cool tone, though obviously about to blow up. "Your chatter is making it hard to think, and when I can't think, I can't find the one, blazing place I'm looking for."

"Why are you looking for something that's right in front of you?" Vezon-X asked cheerfully.

"Right in-?" Kopaka turned around, seeing a large metal door marked "Experimental Lab: Authorized Personnel Only"

"I guess this is it…" Kopaka muttered, pushing open the door.

"Oooh, you don't have a tablet, you're gonna get in trouble!" Vezon-X pointed out in a sing-song voice, but the Toa of Ice just ignored him.

Walking inside, Kopaka was met with an arrangement of items, some looking like weapons, others like incubators of varying sizes, though most of the contents were unidentifiable. Despite the damage the Rahkshi had done do the fortress, this wing had remained relatively unscathed for some reason.

Kopaka walked around the circular room, the lab pieces all moving in an inward spiral that eventually brought him to the center of the room.

Being a Toa of Ice, the near-frozen temperature of the room didn't bother him; he was perfectly at home in the cold. But this large tank seemed alien. The glass tube that surrounded it rose from floor to ceiling, and inside was a large tank, which looked almost like a swimming pool full of a glowing silver substance. Nearby, a similar, though substantially smaller, tank of silver liquid sat just as imposing as the first. The label on the smaller tank read "Energized Protodermis: TOUCH AT OWN RISK," while the larger tank simply read "EXPERIMENT EP-III."

Pushing a few buttons on the control panel in front of him, Kopaka watched as steam hissed from the bottom seal of the glass tube, and it slowly rose into the ceiling, leaving only thin air between Kopaka and the substance.

It was this liquid that had forever transformed he and his friends into Toa Nuva, and that had created Takutanuva, that led them to Metru Nui. This substance had saved the Matoran of Voya Nui and had done so much in the universe, and here it was.

Kopaka's directive was to take a sample of the stuff to Jerbraz, who was waiting in a skiff nearby. The Order member would then take it to a makeshift lab, where more would be produced, and used in chemical warfare against the Rahkshi. It was the ultimate weapon for those who did not wield light powers.

Kopaka remembered the discussion he had had with the Order members, while Pohatu, who had been present at the time, suggested that they use Midak Skyblasters as weapons, seeing as they were powerful, but this idea was quickly shot down by the Makuta known as Eldra. He said that since the weapons drew in light from nearby, and light would take a while to restore, the more they were used, the darker everything would become, only making Teridax more powerful in the process.

A crash drew Kopaka's thoughts back to the present, and he turned to see Vezon-X stumbling around and over things, getting to the center in as straight a line as possible, though surprisingly doing little damage to the experiments.

"Oh, pretty!" Vezon-X chimed. "What is it?"

"This is the synthetic Energized Protodermis. Extremely powerful, so don't touch it."

"Okay," said Vezon-X, only half listening.

Kopaka picked up a test tube from a nearby table and filled it with the liquid, corking it and putting it in his pack.

"Alright, let's go," he mumbled to Vezon-X, who seemed more than delighted to be allowed to leave the fortress.

"Hooray, we're going on an adventure!" he shouted, jumping up and down and giggling. Vezon-X continued this show, even while following Kopaka back around the spiral to the door, where Kopaka stopped.

"Can you stand still at all?" Kopaka inquired, prepared for an expected answer.

"I can hold my breath and look like a statue, see?" Vezon-X then inhaled deeply and stood absolutely still, even when he was knocked off balance by a tremor.

"What in Mata Nui's name was that?" Kopaka asked, seeming almost frantic as he stared down at his deranged companion, who still lay completely still on the ground, not breathing. "Ah, forget it!" The Toa of Ice charged down the hall towards the source of the disturbance.

Vezon-X raised his head, curiously, staring after the fleeing shape, then looked back at the lab room, smiling deviously.

(((END CHAPTER)))

Not to worry, I'll work on the next chapter tonight. The conversation between Tahu and Seerup was longer than anticipated, but not to worry; I know where this is going, and will probably post the new chapter tomorrow!


End file.
